Betrayal
by LyraGlaceonVulpix
Summary: What if your partner in PMD2 was Dusknoir's partner this entire time? Riolu is now Dusknoir's partner and he has betrayed Vulpix. Vulpix has to work with Grovyle to escape the future. But can Vulpix trust Grovyle? Or will he lead her down a path of evil? Rating might go up.
1. Betrayed

**Betrayal chapter 1: Is this really Dusknoir's goodbye…?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it's characters or this game. Just this idea.**

**Warning: The rating might change in later chapters, but no sexual content.**

**Enjoy! **

-The Guild –

~Normal P.O.V.~

"HEY! WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred screamed.

"Ugh…" Riolu stammered. "Morning Vulpix.."

They ran into the main hall.

"….AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Everyone screamed.

"Ahem.. We have yet to receive word about Grovyle's capture." Chatot said. "I know you are all itching for something to happen! But consider this a test of patience! Because we ask you to carry on with your usual work, yo!" (**A/N sorry for Chatot's OOC there) **

"WOOOOO WOOOOO WOOOO!" A siren screamed through the guild.

"What's that siren?" Chatot cried. Everyone looked at Diglett, who said, "Deputy Magemite is here!"

"ZZZT! We are pleased to deliver this report! ZZT!" Magnemite cried. "Grovyle has finally been captured! ZZZT!"

"FINNALY!" Loudred screamed happily.

"Oh my gosh! They did it! YAY!" Sunflora cried.

"ZZZT! There's more! ZZZT!" Magnemite said. "Grovyle was captured by the Great Dusknoir. ZZZT! He has informed us that he will return to the future with Grovyle! ZZZT!"

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Dusknoir is…" Chimecho started.

"Going home?" Riolu finished.

"How do you go back to the future…?" Loudred asked.

"ZZZT! Dusknoir opened a Dimensional Hole in the towns main square, I am told. ZZZZT! He wishes to say good-bye before he goes. Therefore, he hopes that you will see him for the last time in Treasure Town's main square. ZZZT!"

"Let's hurry! We have to get to Treasure Town!" Riolu cried.

Everyone ran out of the guild and into the town as fast as they could.

-Treasure Town-

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Everyone's here!" Chimecho exclaimed.

"I don't see the Great Dusknoir yet."

"What's THAT?" Loudred asked. Everyone crowded around the weird hole.

"That," Magnezone explained. "Is a Dimensional Hole. ZZZT!"

"So stepping in this thing will take you to the future?" Bidoof asked. He tried to step in it, but Magnezone held him back. "ZZZT! Watch out! The instant you touch this, you will be sent to the future! ZZT!"

"Ooof.." said Bidoof said as he stumbled back.

"Hey!" Riolu said. "Uxie! Mesprit! Azelf!"

"Riolu!" Uxie said.

"You're all safe!" Riolu exclaimed.

"Naturally!" Mesprit said.

"So, did the plan work?"

"Yup." Azelf said. "I'd have to hand it to Dusknoir. It was flawless. Grovyle has been captured. And we regained all the stolen Time Gears."

"Yeah! That's awesome!" Riolu exclaimed.

"Dusknoir should be along shortly." Uxie said.

"Everyone! MAKE WAY! Dusknoir is HERE!" Loudred screamed.

"Everyone! Today I would like to share excellent news with you." Dusknoir began. "Grovyle has finally been captured!"

"YAY YAY!" Everyone clapped.

"As you can see, Grovyle is a vicious and wicked Pokemon. His capture should result in everlasting peace for you're world. But, I must deliver a sad piece of news. It is time for me to return to the future."

"So it was true! Hey hey.." Corphish said sadly.

"I'm sad now.." Bidoof said. "There was so much I wanted to learn from you yup yup…"

"Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, I entrust you with the rest." Dusknoir said.

"Yup." Azelf said.

"We know." Mesprit said.

"We got the Time Gears back." Uxie said. "And we'll make sure they're returned to their rightful places.

"The task is yours." Dusknoir said. "Now, I'm afraid the time has come."

A lot of the Pokemon started to tear up.

"Everyone!" Dusknoir said. "Though it pains me…"

"Oogie.." Sunflora said. "I HATE sad good-byes!"

"I hope we see you again.." Diglett cried.

"Before I go, I'd like to see two Pokemon. Riolu! And Vulpix!"

"….That's us, let's go up there, Vulpix." Riolu said.

"So this is really good-bye! Dusknoir sir! Thank you for everything!" Riolu said.

"So… this…is… good-bye…" Dusknoir said, "Or is it?"

"Wh-what?" Vulpix cried.

(Yes! I knew this was going to happen!) Riolu thought. (I can complete my mission of getting rid of those two with the help of Dusknoir!)

"It's too soon for farewells!" Dusknoir said. "You two are coming with me!"

"Waaah!"

Dusknoir grabbed Vulpix and Riolu and pulled them into the Dimensional Hole, after that, it disappeared.

"What just….happened?" Sunflora asked.

-In the future-

~Vulpix's P.O.V.~

We're in the future….? Was I….dragged? Shit…. Losing consciousness again….

"Wait, something's not right here." I stated to myself. "Where's Riolu?"

I ran toward the door, but it was locked tight, even after I used Flamethrower.

How will I get out of here?

-Future Temporal Pinnacle-

~Normal P.O.V.~

"We are sorry to keep you waiting, Master Dialga." Duskoir and Riolu said.

"I have finally succeeded in the capture of Vulpix." Dusknoir said.

"RRRRAAWWWR!" Primal Dialga roared.

"I understand what must be done. Those who seek to alter the change of history, must be removed by history." Dusknoir said.

"Like Vulpix… and Grovyle.." Riolu said. "We have to get rid of them as soon as possible."

"We'll see to the elimination immediately." Dusknoir said.

"GRRRRRR…" Primal Dialga growled.

"As you wish. I take my leave."

Dusknoir and Riolu left to get rid of Vulpix and Grovyle.

-Jail in the future-

~Vulpix's P.O.V.~

"This is hopeless…" I said. "How am I supposed to get out of here?"

Just then, the jail cell door opened and a bunch of Sableye came in.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" They said, grabbing me.

"What are you guys doing!" I cried, trying to break free.

"You're coming with us." One of the Sableye said.

-Somewhere in the future-

"Wh-where is this?" I cried. "I can't move…. Shit…."

"Humph! You're clueless on what's going to happen aren't you? I guess you can afford to be nonchalant about it." Said a familiar voice.

"G-Grovyle?" I screamed. "Why are you here?"

"Do you have any idea where you are?" He asked. "This is a stockade. They're getting rid of us for good."

"Wh-what?" I asked. "It's easy to see why they'd want to get rid of you, Grovyle. But why us?"

"Who's 'us'?" Grovyle asked. "Do you mean Riolu? He's….one of them."

"No way!" I cried. "That can't be! He's been my partner this entire time! There's no way he can do this to me! NO WAY!" I screamed.

"He is."

"I don't believe you…"

"Oh really? Then look over there."

There was Dusknoir, Riolu, and a few Sableye.

"Hey Riolu!" I cried. "It's me Vulpix! Don't you remember me? Why are you over there?"

"Get rid of them." Dusknoir said.

Riolu ran toward us, and used Vacuum-cut on our ropes, then he used Aura Sphere on me, which I blocked.

"Riolu, what the hell are you doing?" I cried. "You promised you would never hurt me, ever!"

"I'm not the Riolu you think, Vulpix." Riolu said. "I've been Dusknoir's partner all this time. I'm sorry. I need to get rid of you because you can't change history!" He fired another Aura Sphere, I blocked it with a Flamethrower.

"I can't, I won't believe you!" I screamed.

~ To Be Continued~

**Please Review, and NO FLAMES! **

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix **

**A/N: I plan to do a HeartSoulShipping story soon.**


	2. Vulpix and Grovyle vs Riolu and Dusknoi

**Betrayal chapter 2- Vulpix and Grovyle vs. Riolu and Dusknoir**

**Note: Sorry I couldn't really update! I had stupid ELA testing this week and I have Math tests all next week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-XOX-**_

**Recap: **_"I'm not the Riolu you think, Vulpix." Riolu said. "I've been Dusknoir's partner all this time. I'm sorry. I need to get rid of you because you can't change history!" He fired another Aura Sphere, I blocked it with a Flamethrower._

_"I can't, I won't believe you!" I screamed._

**~End of Recap~**

**~Vulpix's POV~**

No was just no way he could do this to me. He seemed so nice back then… It didn't make any sense at all…

_-Flashback-_

_-Steam Cave-_

"_You hurt her, and I'll kill you!" Riolu had screamed when Groudon was about to use Ancientpower on me.__I was shocked.__** "**__No, Riolu!" I had cried, "Don't sacrifice yourself!"_

_He had pushed me out of the way and he'd block it with an Aura Sphere. I had helped him by making the Aura Sphere stronger by using Fire Spin around it to make it Flame Sphere, defeating it. "Thank you!" I had exclaimed. I had gone over to kiss him, but we were interrupted by Uxie. _

_-Fogbound Lake-_

"_Wow, this is just beautiful! I had cried when we saw all the Vulbeat and Illumise flying the water. "Promise me you'll never forget this, Vulpix" Riolu had said, staring at me. _

"_What-"I started, but I was cut off by his mouth on mine. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes. As he pulled I away, I said, "I'll never forget this, Riolu!"_

-End of flash back_-_

"Vulpix!"Grovyle screamed at me. "What the hell are you doing just standing there? Finish him off!" I snapped back to reality. Riolu was about to use a bite attack on me, but I thought fast and dodged and attacked with a Faint Attack.

"Oh, hell no, Vulpix!" Riolu said. "You knew damn well that Faint Attack wouldn't do that much damge to me. I'm a fighting type!"

_Damn. I forgot that wouldn't do any damage at all. _

_-XOX-_

Meanwhile, Grovyle and Dusknoir were battling it out. Grovyle used Leaf Blade on Dusknoir but he dodged it pretty fast . _"Shit, he's so fast!"_ Grovyle thought to himself as Dusknoir used Ice Punch, which hit Grovyle pretty hard, making some blood spurt from his mouth, but didn't knock him out. "_One more move, and I'll be dead!_" Grovyle thought. "Ha ha ha hoo ha ha ha!" Dusknoir laughed evilly. "You will never knock me out with those weak moves."

"Who are you calling weak, you piece of crap?" Grovyle cried as he used Absorb, taking some of Dusknoir's health. Dusknoir was hurt a bit, but was still well. "It's over, Grovyle!" Dusknoir said. "Shadow Ball!"

-XOX-

"Tackle!" I screamed as I pinned Riolu to the ground. "If you're going to betray me, I might as well kill you!" I cried, using Extrasensory. "Fuck! That's strong.." Riolu said weakly. "Shadow….Ball!" A voice rang out. "What the hell is that?" I cried. Dusknoir had opened his stomach and a big black, ghostly ball was forming in Dusknoir's stomach. It looked like it was going to kill Grovyle for good! _No. This is NOT going to happen. If it does, It's two against one, and I'll surely not win. _"Prepare to DIE, Grovyle!" Dusknoir cried. "Fuck you, Dusknoir," Grovyle muttered, still weak from the strong Ice Punch Dusknoir delivered.

Oh no! If that Shadow Ball hits Grovyle, it's over! "Grovyle!" I screamed. I ran to shield him, but Riolu grabbed me and stopped me. "H-hey! Let me go right now!" I screamed. "No way!" Riolu said. "He's a criminal. Let him die."

_Like I'll fall for that shit. _"And what you're doing isn't making you a criminal?" I demanded. "No," Riolu said. "We're just trying to prevent the change of history."

"How the hell is getting rid of me and Grovyle changing history?" I asked. "And why did you betray me?"

"I told you, I'm Dusknoir's partner." Riolu replied. "I have been for a long time."

"Bullshit!" I screamed. "That's not a good enough reason!"

"Never mind that, just die!" Riolu cried.

"Fine then! If you want a fight, that's what you'll get!" I cried, using Extrasensory. Riolu dodged quickly by using Quick Attack, which knocked me down to the ground, then used a Force Palm which made a big mark on my face.

_Dammit!_ I thought, panting. _How the hell can you dodge Extrasensory? _

"Aura Sphere!" The blue sphere came at me so fast that I forgot to dodge it, and it hit me.

"Shit!" I cried as I went down. "Ready to give up?" Riolu demanded.

_Fuck, If I take another move, I'm dead… I wonder how Grovyle's doing…_ I turned my head to look at Grovyle, and I saw him on the ground, weakened from Dusknoir's Ice Punch, and that Shadow Ball was getting bigger by the minute. _Who cares about Grovyle right now, _I thought. _I've got my own matters to handle. _I prepared to use Extrasensory again, and this time it hit, then I used Quick Attack, leaving a pool of blood from Riolu's arm. We were both panting, and there was a lot of blood.

"How do you like that?" I cried.

"I-it's not over yet!" Riolu cried, using Force Palm. I dodged, then I used Flamethrower to block him from getting any closer, then I ran to shield Grovyle.

"Prepare to die, Grovyle!" Dusknoir cried. The Shadow Ball in his stomach got really big, and he fired it out of his stomach, heading straight for Grovyle.

"No, Grovyle!" I screamed, getting between the shadow ball and Grovyle.

~**To be continued.~**

**Please review, and NO FLAMES!**

**This chapter was a little rushed because I was being rushed off the computer, so please PM me if they're any errors… **

**~LyraGalceonVulpix**


	3. Grovyle: Friend or Foe?

**Betrayal chapter 3- Grovyle: Friend or Foe?**

**LyraGlaceonVulpix here! I lost my other flash drive and it had chapter 3 of Betrayal and it had another story I was writing called Jealousy, a HeartSoulShipping story. I was halfway done with this chapter when Microsoft word 2010 decided to expire on me so I have to rewrite this AGAIN! I'm going to go into a corner and cry like a baby Manaphy… *Starts crying like a baby Manaphy in the corner***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters.**

**Enjoy! **

**~XOX~**

_Recap:_

"_Prepare to die Grovyle!" Dusknoir cried. The Shadow Ball in his stomach got really big, and he fired it out of his stomach, heading straight for Grovyle._

_"No, Grovyle!" I screamed, getting between the Shadow Ball and Grovyle. _

~End of recap~

~Vulpix's P.O.V.~

"Grovyle!" I shouted as I got in front of him to protect him from getting hit. Even though I hated him, I WAS NOT about to let him get injured again, even killed! The shadow ball was getting closer to Grovyle. Before I could stop myself, I was right in between the Shadow ball and Grovyle. That Shadow Ball was POWERFUL!"

"Oww!" I screamed as the Shadow Ball hit me. It was strong, stronger than anything I've endured. It hurt me a lot, but at least Grovyle was saved. I don't like death, you know. "Flamethrower!" I shouted. I used a powerful Flamethrower so I could try to deflect Dusknoir's attack back to him. Thankfully, it worked! The shadow ball hit Dusknoir in the stomach, sending him flying, and Riolu ran after Dusknoir to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay Grovyle?" I cried, shaking him. When he didn't respond, I screamed, "Grovyle?"

When Grovyle came to, he pushed me off of him. "What the hell, Vulpix?" He exclaimed. "Get off me!"

"I just saved you!" I cried, getting off of the ground. "You don't have to be so mean!"

"Where are Dusknoir and Riolu?" Grovyle asked.

"That huge Shadow Ball that Dusknoir fired at you was sent back to him and it sent him flying." I explained. "Riolu went after Dusknoir to see if he was Okay."

"Good so we can escape." Grovyle said.

_We? I don't think so. _

"What do you mean, 'we'?" I asked. "You're still a criminal. If anything, I should be the one escaping. Not you. If you go back into our time, you'll just steal the Time Gears again and the planet will be paralyzed."

"The planet IS already paralyzed, you dumb shit." Retorted Grovyle. "Don't you know that this is the FUTURE? Seriously, wrap that around your tiny brain and start thinking like a Pokemon, not a human, dumb shit."

"For your information, I'm not dumb!" I shot back. "And second you're not going anywhere! You're a criminal for Arceus's sake!" Right then, I regretted what I said because Grovyle got a sharp leaf and used Leaf Blade on my front paw. "What the fuck Grovyle?" I cried, some blood dripping from where Grovyle had cut me.

"Dammit, just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Grovyle screamed at me. "If you want to get out of here, then you'll listen to me!"

That sure scared me.

"I know my way around this place. If you don't listen, you'll be stuck in here for an eternity and you'll get beaten up and killed by the Sableye, Dusknoir, and your boyfriend Riolu. But if you want that, I'm good with it." Grovyle said calmly. He started walking away.

"….I'll go." I said quietly. Grovyle turned around and said, "What?"

"I said… I'LL GO!" I shouted. "Really," Grovyle said. "Let's go then."

~XOX~

~Somewhere in the future~

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Dusknoir, are you okay?" Riolu asked after he found Dusknoir.

"I'm alright." Dusknoir said. "There's no need for your concern. Our top priority is to get rid of Vulpix and Grovyle's as soon as possible. Or else history will be changed!

"Yeah," Riolu said, "Let's find them and bring them to justice!"

"Sableye!" Dusknoir called. "Go after Grovyle and Vulpix and bring them here, unharmed!"

"Weh-heh-heh!" The Sableye cried. They went to look for Vulpix and Grovyle.

~XOX~

~Somewhere in the future~

~Vulpix's P.O.V.~

"Where are we going?" I asked Grovyle for the millionth time. "You aren't misleading me, are you?"

"If you ask me that one more time, I swear to Arceus I will kick your ass right here and now!" Grovyle answered, clearly annoyed at me. "You've been asking that question for hours!"

"Well, I'm so sorry!" I shot back sarcastically. "I just don't want to be mislead by a criminal!"

Grovyle shoved me into a nearby wall and screamed in my face, "Little Vulpix if you don't shut the fuck up right now I swear to Arceus I'm going to-" But he was interrupted by a Magneton that used Thunderbolt on him. "What the hell?" Grovyle cried.

"ZZZT. LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE. ZZZT." The Magneton said. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT HERE. ZZZT."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Grovyle asked. "Vulpix, let's kill him!"

"_What is wrong with this Magneton?_" I thought. "_Oh, I remember what Chatot said about all the Pokemon going berserk because time is fucked up._"

"VULPIX!" Grovyle barked. "What are you doing?"

"Wh-what?" I asked.

"I have no effect on Steel-type Pokemon so you need to kill this bitch because you're a fire type! So do it!" Grovyle screamed.

Can't you at least TRY to kill him Grovyle? He has Dig, a ground type move. Steel is weak against ground.

"Eat this!" I cried. "Flame Wheel!" A ring of fire went around me, and I ran into Magneton, and it burnt him, it was powerful, alright, but Mageneton was still alive!

"What! That should have killed him be now! Why is he still alive?" I cried.

"Is that all you got Vulpix?" The Magneton demanded, using Thunderbolt. I dodged quickly, by using Quick Attack. "Hah!" Magneton laughed. "That didn't do any shit to me! Normal type moves have NO EFFECT on me whatsoever! ZZT!"

"_No! I forgot." _I thought. "_ Grovyle you idiot! Do something and HELP me!"_

"Are you going to help me, or not Grovyle?" I screamed at Grovyle, who was standing against a wall, eyes closed and arms crossed, waiting for me to destroy Magneton.

"You can do this Vulpix." Grovyle said coolly. "You're the fire type."

"What the hell! Just because I'm a fire-type doesn't mean I can do this!" I shot back. Grovyle, you stupid obnoxious piece of -" I was interrupted by Magneton's Thundershock, it hit me. "Really?" I cried. "You are so going to pay for that!" I used a Flamethrower, which was stopped because I was paralyzed!

"Stupid Vulpix," Grovyle said to himself, "Can't you do anything right?" Grovyle walked over, used Absorb on Magneton, making it faint.

"ZZZT! Shit! ZZZT!" Magneton cried, fainting.

"Thank you," I said once we were walking again.

"Keep your thanks," Grovyle said. "That wasn't for you, it was because you were talking too long!"

I grumbled and we walked on. We finally got to a place that was teeming with Ice type Pokemon, but the ice was black.

_Huh, the ice is black, I wonder why? _

"Where is this?" I asked.

"This is Vast Ice mountain." Grovyle explained. "This is a ice mountain, but this place has a lot of Ghost and Dark types."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the darkness corrupted most of the Pokemon here." Grovyle said.

"Fine," I said. "Let's go then."

We walked into the mountain.

**~XOX~**

**I started today, and I finished today! Aren't I awesome ;)**

**Please review and no flames :D **

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix**

**PS: I like how I characterized Grovyle.**


	4. Defeat Luxray!

**Betrayal chapter 4- Defeat Luxray!**

**Hey, it's LyraGlaceon Vulpix :) I wasn't really able to update this story because I had Writer's Block and PMD: Team Blast Burn to update, Please, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, it's characters, or anything. I own the plot!**

**~XOX~**

_**Recap**__:_ _That sure scared me._

_"I know my way around this place. If you don't listen, you'll be stuck in here for an eternity and you'll get beaten up and killed by the Sableye, Dusknoir, and your boyfriend Riolu. But if you want that, I'm good with it." Grovyle said calmly. He started walking away._

_"….I'll go." I said quietly. Grovyle turned around and said, "What?"_

_"I said… I'LL GO!" I shouted. "Really," Grovyle said. "Let's go then."_

_~End Of Recap_

Vulpix's POV~

~Vast Ice Mountain~

When we got into Vast Ice Mountain, it was quiet. A little too quiet.

"Grovyle?" I asked as we walked. "Why is it so quiet?"

"I honestly have no idea," said Grovyle. "If it's quiet like this, then either the Pokemon in here are dead, or they're planning something."

"Planning something?" I asked. "Like what?"

"Maybe an attack or something….. No, that wouldn't be possible." Grovyle said to himself. He tripped over something. I peeked. "A…gun?" I asked. "I think I know how to operate one."

"Peh! You can't operate a gun." Grovyle said back. "You have four legs and no arms!"

"I can too operate one!" I replied. "Just watch!" I lifted the gun up with my front right paws, stood on my hind legs, and fired. The bullet ricocheted off the wall and almost hit Grovyle in the face.

"What the hell, Vulpix?" Grovyle cried. "That almost hit me in the face!" He took the gun away from me and put it in his bag. "I know how to operate it better than you. Let's move." We started walking again, but before we could get any further, a whole clan of Luxray attacked us.

"Are you kidding me?" I cried. _If Riolu didn't betray me, he could have helped me beat these Luxray. But no, I was deceived this entire time, and now I have to work with Grovyle. Who doesn't even seem to like me that much… _

"Vulpix!" Grovyle cried while he was fighting the other three Luxray. "Watch out!" I snapped back into reality. There was a Luxray circling me.

"Leave." Luxray growled. "Or I'll have to kill you."

"Oh?" I said. "And you'll do that how?"

"Like this!" cried Luxray. He pounced on me, getting ready for an electric attack. I slipped from its grasp, getting into a tackling position. While I was running, I used Flamethrower to restrict Luxray's vision. It did, but Luxray still managed to hit me with its electric attack! _But…how? _

Meanwhile, Grovyle was fighting two other Luxray at once. One of the Luxray jumped into the air, did a backflip, an electric ball forming between its tail.

"You trespassers," Luxray roared. "Will never leave here alive!" That same Luxray ran up to Grovyle and tried to bite him. Grovyle dodged quickly, jumped up and slammed the Luxray he was attacking into the ground. When Grovyle and Luxray landed on the ground, the other Luxray ran towards him with an electric charge.

Grovyle didn't see it coming when Luxray charged towards him. "G-grovyle!" I cried. "Behind you!"

"Wh-what!" He cried. Too late. Luxray had already hit him and Grovyle winced in pain. The Luxray that was on the ground got up, and sinking its razor sharp teeth, seeping poison into Grovyle's arm, blood and poison pouring out from where he was bitten. He was still able to fight, but not with his right arm. Grovyle suddenly dug underground. _Was he planning an attack? Or just being lazy?_

I was still battling the other two Luxray. I used Imprison, making one of them unable to move. "Now for my attack!" I smiled. I ran to the Luxray that couldn't move, and kicked him with my hind legs. The other Luxray swiped at me from behind, its razor sharp claws, clawing at my fur, taking some out and leaving some blood. "That hurt!" I cried.

"Thunder!" Luxray cried. A thundercloud suddenly formed in the sky. Lightning struck me, and dazzling bolt of electritity hit me, frying all my nerves and short circuiting my heart. I could feel pain almost instantly. My entire body tingled from that impact. "Y-you must be the leader.." I managed to choke out, as lighting kept striking me. _No way… I'll die if I don't_ _get out of this lightning. But…_I looked over to where Grovyle was. _What are you planning Grovyle? _

Grovyle was still underground. _What was he doing?" _I thought.

~Grovyle's P.O.V.~

I was underground, waiting for my chance to attack the other Luxray.

Even from under here, I could hear Vulpix's screams. "_She hasn't defeated any of them yet?" _I thought. "_She really can't do anything right can she?" _

Meanwhile, aboveground, The other Luxray I was fighting was looking for me.

"Where did that Grovyle go?" He demanded. "Leader!" Luxray called to the other Luxray.

"What?" The Luxray who was attacking Vulpix stopped attacking her abruptly and ran over to the Luxray that was complaining.

"Grovyle is nowhere to be seen!" Luxray cried to the leader.

"Well keep looking!" The leader Luxray shouted.

"Now's my chance!" I cried. I suddenly came up from underground and attacked the Luxray that was right above me. Luxray sailed through the air, and hit the ground hard.

I popped out from underground. "How do you like me now?" I taunted.

The leader Luxray suddenly grabbed Vulpix by the tails and threw her up in the air, preparing to fire an Electro Ball. Before the electro ball could hit Vulpix, I jumped up and grabbed her, got the gun out of my bag and shot. Luxray dodged, every single bullet.

"How are you able to dodge every single bullet?" I cried, surprised.

"Can't keep up with my speed can you?" Luxray teased. I grunted. _It's not going to be easy killing this bitch._

I set Vulpix down on the ground, then charged at Luxray with full speed.

~Vulpix's P.O.V.~

My back was still bloody. Ugh.. Then I looked over to the side. I saw Grovyle attacking Luxray with all his might, and Luxray was still dodging.

"…You must be the leader, huh.." said Grovyle, using Bullet Seed. Luxray said nothing and kept dodging Grovyle's attacks. Grovyle kept using Bullet Seed, and Luxray kept dodging. Grovyle was getting tired.

"It's over." I said to myself. I ran up to Luxray and used Flamethower, but Luxray countered with Discharge. The forces kept on pushing at each other but then they suddenly made a huge explosion.

"….That's it! I'll use dig!" Grovyle thought to himself as he dug underground. Luxray, who had X-ray vision, saw right through what Grovyle was trying to do. Luxray ran to the hole and an orange colored beam came out of his mouth, shooting into the hole, but luckily, I tackled Luxray before he even got the chance. Luxray's hyper beam shot off, ricocheted off the wall, and went in between me and Luxray. Grovyle finally came out from underground, not missing Luxray.

"If you think that shit'll kill me, think again!" Luxray growled. A ball began to form in Luxray's tail. When Grovyle wasn't looking, Luxray ran up to Grovyle, jumped above him, and was about to slam him down, shocking him!

"Get out of the way! Grovyle!" I cried.

"What?" Grovyle demanded. Just then, Luxray's tail suddenly hit him really hard in the back. Grovyle had the wind knocked out of him, and he fell on the ground, coughing up a little blood, and he was shocked by Luxray's tail.

_Is Luxray that powerful? _

"Come at me Vulpix!" Luxray cried. He charged at me using Wild Charge. I actually managed to dodge, and used Extrasensory. It worked! Luxray was floating in the air, his breath shortening. Luxray was struggling. I couldn't hold Extrasensory much longer, and eventually tired out. Luxray dropped to the ground, got up ram towards me, and fired Hyper Beam.

_Grovyle, why don't you help? _

I tried to dodge, but I couldn't.

_Crap, if I don't beat this Luxray soon, the Sableye might catch up to us! What'll we do then? _

I almost fell, then I used Flamethower. He dodged. I kept using Flamethower after Flamethrower. Nothing worked.

Grovyle tried to get up and help me. He managed to stand up and sliced one of Luxray's already bloody paw with Leaf Blade.

_Flamethrower after Flamethrower… This will never work, I'm getting tired… _

Suddenly, I detected a presence behind me. "Vulpix!" Grovyle cried out. Luxray was behind me and he bit my back paw, making me stumble onto the ground.

"Vulpix, you said you knew how to operate a gun, right?" Grovyle knelt down and whispered to me.

"Yeah, I already shot a bullet into the wall." I replied.

"Anyway, while I was underground, I found a 2B-P-25 machine gun. I want you to use it to kill that Luxray bitch once and for all!" Grovyle cried.

"Okay!" I took the machine gun, stood on my hind legs, aimed at Luxray, and shot. A fire of bullets shot at once, and soon, Luxray couldn't keep dodging. He soon fainted from the gunshots.

"That's what you get!" I said. "For trying to kill me!"

"Good." Remarked Grovyle. "Let's get out of here."

While we were walking, I thought, _Should I really trust Grovyle? _

~XOX~

~Normal POV~

~Outside Vast Ice Mountain~

"We-heh-heh! So they're just getting through Vast Ice Mountain huh?" A Sableye laughed.

"Soon, Grovyle soon, we'll find you and crush you." Dusknoir cried evilly. "Hoo-hoo-hoo-ha!"

"And Vulpix too!" said Riolu. "She wants to change history too!"

"Your mission is complete Riolu." Dusknoir replied. "Now we must do part 2 of our mission! Come, let us go after Grovyle and Vulpix!" They walked into the mountain in pursuit of Vulpix and Grovyle.

~XOX~

**Done! Finally. I didn't do bad with Grovyle's POV, right? Please review and NO FLAMES, kids! (JK I know some of you are teenagers ) But really, no flames! **

**~LyraGlaceonVulpix **

**XOXOXOX**


End file.
